Como dos gotas de agua
by Neyade
Summary: Sirius y Regulus eran muy parecidos, el mismo pelo, la misma cara, el mismo brillo en los ojos. La única diferencia es que en Regulus el brillo se opacó, dejando de brillar por un caramelo para fulgurar iluminado por la maldición asesina.


**Pues bien. Aquí está, el (no) tan esperado reto de hpflashfic. Vale la pena decir que habría sido muy fácil si la norma de las mil palabras COMO MÍNIMO no hubiera existido. Peeero, como el mundo es cruel, y yo soy imbécil (mala combinación) me apunté igualmente, convencida de que algo podría hacer. ¡Ja! Las he pasado canutas para escribir esto, para releerlo y darme cuenta de que es una mierda. Aún así lo publico, y espero que alguna alma caritativa se pase a comentar .**

**Disclaimer:**** Ya sabeis que el mundo es terriblemente injusto, así que os parecerá normal que tooodo sea de la Rowling. Para los que siguen descontentos, deciros que la trama es mía (aunque no lo parezca) y os la presto a todos para lo que querais ;D**

**Como dos gotas de agua**

Cuando eran pequeños todo el mundo decía que Sirius y Regulus se parecían mucho. El mismo pelo negro como el ala de un cuervo, los mismos ojos de color gris azulado como dos pequeñas tormentas, azules cuando estaban satisfechos y grises cuando se enfadaban...

Pero sobre todo se parecían en su forma de ser, ese brillo travieso que les aparecía en los ojos cuando Kreacher caía encima de una mancha verde sospechosamente parecida a los mocos de troll, empujado por una sombra con los mismos ojos azules rebosantes de diversión que el otro.

Esas caras de no haber roto nunca un plato pese a que todo el mundo sabía perfectamente que eran los causantes de todo el alboroto.

Esa arrogancia tan característica con la que mas tarde fueron aceptando castigos y reprimendas, esa arrogancia que por mucho que dijeran sus padres, les designaba como Black's, esos que no dicen sino que proclaman. Esos Black's que todo el mundo sabía que acabarían mal, con sólo ver el brillo en los ojos de decisión y testarudez, aunque casi siempre con una pizca de diversión y, ¿por qué no? Algo de traviesa maldad también.

Pero ellos siempre decían lo mismo ¿porqué preocuparse por el mañana, cuando el día de hoy pinta tan bien? ¿Por qué preocuparnos de nuestro futuro? Es verdad, lo más probable es que acabemos mal, pero somos Black's al fin y al cabo, así que podemos estar seguros de qué como mínimo, moriremos con elegancia y distinción.

oOo

Cuando Sirius fue seleccionado para Gryffindor se oyeron opiniones de lo más diversas y fueron expresadas de las formas más distintas. Desde los cuchicheos y exclamaciones de incredulidad en el Gran Comedor, a los gritos de furia de su madre, pasando por la ya consabida sonrisa de Albus Dumbledore y la mueca de desprecio de Narcissa Black.

Pero que Sirius fuera Gryffindor era sólo el principio, eso lo sabían todos. Pronto empezó a juntarse con la mayoría de la asquerosa escoria que había en aquella Casa. Sangresucias, mestizos, traidores a la sangre... Todos valían, mientras no fueran Slytherin. Y por si no fuera poco, dejó de verse con los de su clase. No asistía a los actos sociales a los que aún era invitado, no aceptó la oferta de perdón que su madre, tan magnánimamente, le ofreció y ¡ni siquiera le hablaba a su propio hermano!

Aunque lo que realmente rebasó el límite fue su homosexualidad. No era exactamente que fuera homosexual, la mayoría de sus antepasados lo habían sido, lo que era escandaloso era que lo proclamara y que además, retozara con ese sucio mestizo, Remus Lupin, del que las malas lenguas decían que se había enamorado y del que también se decía que era un licántropo. Pues un Black podía tener amantes, (aquí no importaba su sangre) podía tener aventuras, de una noche, de dos, cómo mucho, pero lo que un Black no podía hacer era enamorarse. Los sentimientos eran para los débiles. Y era evidente para todo el mundo que la noble y ancestral familia Black no entraba en esa categoría bajo ningún concepto.

oOo

El día que Sirius se fue de casa, asqueado por ese montón de ideas etilistas, las culpables de que su hermano menor solo fuera un extraño para él, dejo una nota. Recordándole a Regulus los tiempos en los que cogían caramelos del cajón de su prima y dejaban una nota para confirmarle a esta lo que ya se imaginaba. Que los traviesos hermanos Black volvían a la carga.

Aún así, los ojos de Sirius siguieron brillando con la misma arrogancia de siempre. Aunque ahora todo el mundo la llamara valentía (o locura, depende de quien lo dijese), y ese brillo travieso y gamberro que nunca desapareció del todo, por muchas penurias que llegó a padecer.

oOo

Regulus fue a Slytherin, dejó de ser el niño travieso y gamberro para convertirse en el adulto frío y calculador. Dejó de robar caramelos del cajón de su prima para torturar muggles en callejones oscuros acompañado por la misma. Dejó el travieso y gamberro brillo de diversión abandonado en algún rincón para adoptar el de locura, fanatismo y resolución al principio, el de tristeza y amargura después.

Pero en el fondo seguían siendo iguales. El mismo pelo negro con vetas azuladas, las mismas facciones estilizadas y aristocráticas, el mismo cuerpo delgado y fibroso, la misma forma de andar, elegante hasta en los peores ambientes, los mismos gestos, sobrios y decididos, y sobretodo, esos mismos ojos de un color gris azulado y siempre brillantes.

La única diferencia es que en Regulus al contrario que en Sirius, el tan consabido brillo se opacó, dejando de brillar por un caramelo para fulgurar iluminado por el brillo verde fluorescente de la maldición asesina.

oOo

Cuando los aurores encontraron el cadáver de Regulus Black en un sucio callejón, lo primero que buscaron no fueron las causas de la muerte, y tampoco papel y pluma para avisar a sus familiares. Lo que buscaron estaba en su antebrazo izquierdo grabado con sangre y dolor, por sangre (la suya) y dolor (el de los demás).

Después, ya determinada su participación en el selecto grupo mortífago, se dignaron a investigar su muerte. Había sido visto con una mujer cubierta con una túnica negra, (la cual fue encontrada poco después ocultando el cadáver de un muggle) se encerraron en un cuartucho durante no más de media hora, allí pidieron algo de comer y no ser molestados. Cuando salieron, Regulus estaba pálido, pero con una mirada de decisión y seguridad brillando en los ojos. A la mujer, se la veía ansiosa, pero a la vez algo disgustada.

Se supone que la identidad de la mujer desconocida es Bellatrix Lestrange, (antes Black) prima y supuesta asesina del fallecido.

oOo

Lo que nadie sabe, y supongo que nadie llegará saber como mínimo en un futuro muy cercano, es que Regulus Black murió con la travesura brillando en sus ojos. Ya qué, ¿quien sino dejaría una nota para confirmar su última fechoría? Y por encima de todo, ¿quien sino elegiría que el afectado fuera el mismísimo Lord Voldemort? RAB. Regulus Arcturus Black, obviamente.


End file.
